1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the fields of medicine and chemistry. More particularly, the present invention relates to N-(4-fluorobenzyl)-N-(1-methylpiperidin-4-yl)-N′-(4-(2-methylpropyloxy)-phenylmethyl)carbamide, its tartrate salt, and polymorphs and syntheses and uses thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
WO 01/66521 describes N-azacycloalkyl-N-aralkyl carbamides and carboxylic acid amides, which constitute a new class of compounds effective in inhibiting an activity of monoamine receptors, including the serotonin receptor of the 5-HT2A subclass. WO 01/66521 is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety. Examples of disease conditions for which such compounds can be used include, but are not limited to, neuropsychiatric diseases such as schizophrenia and related idiopathic psychoses, depression, anxiety, sleep disorders, appetite disorders, affective disorders such as major depressions, bipolar disorder, depression with psychotic features and Tourette's Syndrome. Other beneficial treatments may be drug-induced psychoses and side-effects of Parkinson's disease as well as psychoses secondary to neurodegenerative disorders such as Alzheimer's or Huntington's Disease, hypertension, migraine, vasospasm, ischemia and the primary treatment and secondary prevention of various thrombotic conditions including myocardial infarction, thrombotic or ischemic stroke, idiopathic and thrombotic thrombocytopenic purpura and peripheral vascular disease.